


Afternoon Delight

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puzzle clue has Cam stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Afternoon Delight  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A puzzle clue has Cam stumped.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 23 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1122700.html) at 1_million_words

_Why couldn’t he figure this out?_ Cam bit down on the tip of the pencil as he read the clue again.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to figure this out but I’m drawing a blank.” Cam held up the big book of puzzles so John could see for himself.

John bit back a grin as he read the clue aloud. “Skyrockets in flight.” His voice was husky with wicked promises as he whispered, “Afternoon delight.”

Cam barely noticed as the book fell to the table. "I think we should...."

John nodded his head, his eyes dark with lust. "Definitely."


End file.
